


Little Sunshine

by InfiniStar13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniStar13/pseuds/InfiniStar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was now part of Japan's national volleyball team. Years have passed since his days in Karasuno but the memories are there. Everyday was his usual routine of waking up, eating, practice, and then going back home. All of this was ingrained into his head and body until one day it changed. He hasn't seen him for years, but now, this tuft of orange hair, was standing in front of him. </p><p>That wasn't the only thing. Standing right next to him was a kid that looked just like Hinata. Bright. Orange. The sun, maybe even his sun, came back with a little star with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fic so please enjoy it!

Kageyama tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamed of someone with bright, orange hair flying in the sky. The sun shined down onto his eyes, making him squint at the figure. He tried to reach for the other, but it was fruitless as the person disappeared before his eyes.

Instead, shadows creeped upon him, and covered the sun. Darkness. Where was he? Where did he go? What happened? Why…did he leave him?

Kageyama woke up with a startle, cold sweat dripping down his body. He released a groan as he rubbed his face. Fuck. The same dream again. Why was this happening to him? Is there a reason why the same dream occurred every night?

For now, he didn’t want to think about it and forced himself to get ready for the day. He washed up in the shower, stripping his clothes along the way. He stared down at his toned body and the amount of work he poured into honing it. Then he remembered his slim body, thin but strong arms and legs. Those legs would be able to jump so high that—

No. Kageyama wasn’t going to think about him anymore. It has been too long since he last heard from him. How many years has it been? Ever since they graduated from Karasuno, they rarely kept in contact with each other. Then before he knew it, all connection between them disappeared.

He slammed his hand into the shower fall, feeling frustrated once again. He washed his hair and body as fast as possible, not wanting to dwell in his thoughts any longer. After turning off the shower, he stepped out, and dried himself off with a towel before wrapping it around his waist. Then he brushed his teeth and used the bathroom. This was his usual routine that has been ingrained into his body over the years.

Kageyama walked back into his room to change into clothes and heads to the kitchen. A simple breakfast like eggs, sausage, and toast sounded good since he had practice with the team today. He started the coffee maker as well, an addiction for coffee he picked up along while in his university days. While that was going, he took out the sausage and eggs to cook.

Suddenly, he heard his phone going off, and hurried back to his room. He unplugged it from the charger and looked down to see one of his teammates, damn Oikawa, calling him. Kageyama reluctantly answered and breathed out a sigh.

“What do you want, Oikawa-san?”

“Tobio-chan! That is no way to greet your amazing senpai so early in the morning!”

Kageyama heard some rustling on the other side and then the faint noise of a groan. It seemed like Oikawa stayed over at Iwaizumi’s again. “Is there something you need?”

“I’m just making sure you go to practice on time~ I’m being a caring senpai and looking out for you!”

Kageyama was sure the other was trying hard not to laugh and sarcastic as well. Well, that is Oikawa for you. “I promise I won’t be late, Oikawa-san. See you later!” Kageyama hanged up as fast as possible, not wanting to be disturbed in the morning anymore.

He went back to the kitchen to check up on the food. Luckily, none of it was burnt. He focused on cooking his food perfectly, trying to regain some hold onto his life. Once the food was done, he placed them onto a plate, and poured himself some coffee. When he did, though, he was thinking about that bright smile, and he burned himself.

“Fuck!” Kageyama set the pot down and moved his hand under the faucet. Today was definitely not his day. He stared at his hand, feeling the heat dissipating. After a minute or so, he felt like his hand was fine, but made sure to put ointment on it.

Then he sat down at the kitchen table and ate his breakfast. He made sure to be careful with his coffee, not wanting to spill it again. If his hands were to get hurt, he would feel stupid, and his coach would yell at him for it about not taking care of yourself and whatnot.

Kageyama hummed as he ate, feeling the food fill up his empty stomach. The coffee gave him that much needed caffeine and boost for the day. Then he took out his phone to check the news. There was nothing new but the usual robbery, someone saves a kitten that was stuck in a tree, and a group donating to charity.

He tucked away his phone and focused on his food. While he ate, he went over strategies in his head. He tried to figure out ways to give a better toss to the spiker and to get a better receive. Kageyama finished eating his food as he remembered their libero and how he saved the ball from touching the floor.

He made sure to put his dishes into the sink before grabbing his bag, keys, and wallet. Then he locked the door and went down the elevator. He checked his phone and he was on time. When he arrived at the parking garage, he got into his car, and drove to where they had their practices.

While driving, he turned on the radio, and listened if they had anything new or interesting. Unfortunately, the radio was useless just like the news he read on his phone. He turned the channel to a station that was playing pop songs. He wasn’t that interested in them, but it would have to do for now until he got to the gym.

After arriving, he parked his car in the usual spot, and got out along with his things. He went to the locker room first to change into his uniform and put his things away in his locker. When he got to the court, he saw Oikawa setting the ball to a few of their players. Then he turned to see Nishinoya receiving spikes.

“Good morning,” said Kageyama with a bow. He walked to the side where players were practicing their serving when Nishinoya ran up to him with his Rolling Thunder. “Nishinoya-san! Good morning!”

“Good morning, Kageyama!” Nishinoya slapped his kouhai on the back with a grin. “Did you see my Rolling Thunder? Awesome as always!”

Kageyama just smirked to himself and just nodded his head. He decided to go along with it like he always have. Well, at least he knew someone didn’t change over the years.

Nishinoya has been playing for the national team since his senior year of university. Kageyama watched one of his practice matches and he was truly amazed. If anything, Nishinoya only got better. Even though Kageyama was part of the Youth National Team in the past, he was always amazed of his senpais.

Kageyama and Nishinoya went their own ways to practice. Kageyama focused on his jump serving and he thought he heard Oikawa cursing at him. All he could focus on was the feel of the ball against the palm of his hand. Sometimes, it felt different as if he was missing something…or maybe someone.

He shook his head with a sigh. No. There is no need to think about those sort of things while he is practicing. He tossed the ball into the air, took a few steps, and jumped into the air as his hand smacked against the ball.

The sound of the ball hitting the echoed in the gym which made everyone stop for a second. Then their coach yelled at everyone to go back to practicing and at Kageyama to be careful or else he was going to create a crack on the floor. Kageyama bowed to his coach and walked to where Oikawa was.

“Hmmm. It seems like Tobio-chan came to ask the great Oikawa for advice?” Oikawa tossed the ball into the air to a spiker and turned back to Kageyama. “I’m not going to give you advice though~”

Kageyama stared at him hard and reached over to grab a ball. “I only wanted to toss; not ask you for advice.”

A few of the other plays snickered which made Oikawa blush in embarrassment. He wanted to throw the ball at Kageyama’s head but then he remember’s Iwaizumi’s words. Oikawa took a deep breath and released it with a grin. There. Much better.

“If you say so, Tobio-chan~”

Kageyama ignored Oikawa as he tossed to the other players. He made sure each toss was perfect or better than before. He could tell there were a few times he was not in sync with them. If he wasn’t, then that could ruin a game for them.

He asked them if he needed to do anything else to help them spike better. Someone says to throw it up a bit higher, closer to the net, or a bit slower. That’s right. He didn’t do those freakish quicks anymore because the only person who could spike them was—

Kageyama shook his head. “Get your mind out of the gutter,” he mumbled to himself. The more he thought about his ex-teammate, the worse he would do here. He nodded to each of them and focused on improving his tosses.

After a couple hours, the team was given a break. Kageyama accepted the water bottle from their manager and took a few gulps. Then he wiped his mouth with a sigh. He was getting a bit tired so this is doing the trick to help replenish his body.

He finished the water bottle and placed it back. He walked back to the court as he stretched out his arms. His eyes scanned the gym, taking in everything that happened here. This was where his career as a professional volleyball player started. This was the place he got to meet new teammates and coach. These were the people who he played with everyday until their bones ached and they couldn’t stand up anymore.

This place…felt empty at times. Nobody to catch his fastest tosses. Nobody to tease him or challenge him to everything. Even the sun didn’t shine in here sometimes.

Kageyama clenched his fists tightly as he imagined a flying number ten uniform flying into the sky. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh. When he opened his eyes, the image was gone. He released a sigh, wondering why he still continued to see him. To look for him.

He turned around when he heard one of his teammates calling him for a toss. He immediately nodded his head and grabbed a ball before setting the ball. When Kageyama heard the ball hit the floor, he felt a bit better. Just a little bit.

***

After a few more hours, practice was over. Kageyama was about to go to the locker room until Nishinoya jumped and grabbed him. Both of them almost toppled over if it weren’t for Nishinoya getting off of him right away. Kageyama sighed to himself before turning to his senpai.

“Nishinoya-san, please don’t do that again.”

“Come on, Kageyama! Enjoy life a little!” Nishinoya patted the setter’s shoulder and then pushed the latter to the locker room. “I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tomorrow since there isn’t any practice? Mostly everyone from Karasuno wants to go out to eat for dinner.”

Kageyama thought about it for a moment. Out to eat? It has been a while since he last went out and it felt like ages since he last seen everyone. He bit his lip and nodded his head.

“Alright. Where are we having dinner?”

“Oh! That one restaurant by the theater. It has good but cheap food! It can also fit all of us!”

Nishinoya and Kageyama washed up afterwards, glad to have the sweat off of them. After taking their showers, they got dressed, and then Kageyama put his things into his bag. Before he was about to leave, he saw Nishinoya was blushing.

“Is something wrong?”

Nishinoya whipped his head around with wide eyes. It was as if he was caught looking at something bad. “U-Um… It’s jus, well, I will see you tomorrow Kageyama!”

Kageyama bowed to the older and swore he saw Asahi’s name on his phone. He shrugged his shoulders as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Then he walked out of the gym and saw Iwaizumi picking up Oikawa. Usually, Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up everyday after practice because Iwaizumi wanted more time with him.

Honestly, it was Oikawa who wanted to spend more time with the other but everyone tries not to say anything. Then Kageyama greeted the two and got into his car. He drove as he thought about certain strategies and how he could improve. As he was driving, however, he thought he saw a tuft of orange hair on the sidewalk.

Kageyama stopped at a red light and quickly turned his head around. Weird. It was gone. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration until the car behind him honked. He scowled at the driver before pressing his foot against the gas pedal.

When he arrived at home, he parked his car, and then took the elevator up. He unlocked the door, stepped into his apartment, and dropped his bag in the living room. Then he checked his fridge to see what he could make for dinner. There wasn’t much, which meant he has to go grocery shopping, and decided to make some curry.

He made the rice first and then took out the ingredients for the curry. He chopped up vegetables and some beef. Then he created the curry base and placed everything into a pot. Kageyama felt a bit thirsty and was about to grab a glass of water until he heard his doorbell ring.

Weird. Who was at the door? To be honest, nobody visited him. He was the one usually going out even though he rarely did. Kageyama walked to the front door and peeked through the peephole.

Suddenly, he stepped back with a startle. Orange hair. Sticking out everywhere. He took a moment to catch his breath but his heart was startled when he heard his voice.

“Kageyama? Are you there?”

No. It can’t be. It’s been too long since he last saw the other but his voice; it’s still the same. Kageyama hesitantly reached for the doorknob. Who would have thought he would be more nervous than during a volleyball match.

“Oi! Kageyama, are you there?!”

Kageyama scrunched up his face and scowled. He unlocked the door and slammed it open with a huff. He was about to yell where the heck he has been for all these years until he saw someone else beside him. Then he looked down, seeing a smaller version of…Hinata.

“Finally! I was afraid you weren’t going to be home! I was wondering—”

Kageyama didn’t listen to what he had to say because what caught his attention how much this kid looked like Hinata. The curly, orange hair and the bright, wide eyes. He went still when the kid’s eyes met his.

“So I’m gonna ask you a favor because I can do that right? Okay!” Hinata grabbed two duffel bags that were on the floor, which Kageyama just noticed, and grinned at the latter. “Please let us live with you!”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide and he felt like his heart was going to stop.

“What did you say?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama stood there for a moment, not comprehending the situation at hand. He sighed to himself and rubbed his face in frustration. Then he reluctantly stepped away and urged them in. 

“Hurry inside or else I will lock you out here.”

Hinata beamed at his ex-teammate and hurried inside with little Hinata. Then he went to the living room and dropped their bags onto the floor before he flopped onto the sofa. He helped the kid onto the sofa as well and waited for Kageyama. 

“I hope you are going to explain why you are here, what happened, and most importantly,” Kageyama points to the kid, “who is that?”

Hinata pouted and pushed away his hand. “Pointing is bad, you know!” He patted the kid’s hair before he glanced back up at Kageyama. “This here is Hikaru. Why don’t you say hello, Hikaru?”

Kageyama scrunched up his face when the kid, Hikaru, jumped of from the sofa, and hesitated for a moment. Hikaru glanced back at Hinata and the latter just nodded his head at him. Hinata urged him forward with a small pat on the back. 

“G-Good evening. My name is Hikaru and i-it’s nice to meet you.”

“O…O-Oh. Nice to meet you too.” Kageyama stared down at Hikaru until the latter hurried back to Hinata. Then Kageyama turned to Hinata with a raised eyebrow. “Now, you are going to tell me what his relationship is to you.”

“You don’t like beating around the bush do you, Kageyama?”

“Just answer the question, Hinata,” said Kageyama with a sigh. He definitely didn’t need this right now but he wanted, no _needed_ , his questions to be answered. 

Hinata hesitated for a moment as he ran his fingers through Hikaru’s hair. Kageyama wondered why the other wasn’t telling him. Since when was Hinata like this? Did he change these past years? It wasn’t like he knew since they never kept in contact with each other. 

Well, it was more like Hinata dropped from the face of the earth. Kageyama wanted to grab him, shake him, and demand where he was all these years. Why did he never call him? Why did they never play volleyball again? What happened to their dream of playing against each other or maybe _together_?

“Hikaru… He is my son.” 

Kageyama froze up as if his heart stopped beating. He stopped breathing for a moment, trying to comprehend on what Hinata just said. He tried to grasp the idea but it wasn’t connecting. Then he had to sit down for a little bit as he thought things over. 

_Hinata has a son? Since when? Wait. That meant he had to be with someone too!_

_Hinata… Hinata has a son._

Kageyama buried his face into his hands. Like in the past, he wanted to slam a volleyball to Hinata’s head. Actually, it felt more like the other way around. He pulled his face away from his hands to get a good look at Hikaru. 

_Yep. Hikaru is definitely Hinata’s kid._

“Um, Kageyama? Did you hear me?”

“Of course I heard you, idiot! That’s why I needed to sit down!” Hikaru flinched at Kageyama’s voice, which made the latter feel guilty, so he got up and walked to the kitchen. 

“Oh… You aren’t going to ask anything else?” 

Kageyama could tell Hinata was nervous from his expression and how he was shaking at the moment. The setter sighed to himself as he took out three plates. Then he spooned rice onto each and then the curry. He placed the food onto the table before pouring three glasses of water. 

“I’m hungry so lets talk about it over dinner.”  


Hikaru’s eyes sparkled and so did Hinata. The two of them booked it over to the dining table and sat down. Hinata helped Hikaru onto his chair before both of them said their thanks. Kageyama just smiled at them before taking a bite of the curry. 

“Ah! Kageyama, do you have any napkins? Hikaru can be messy at times.”

“I’m not messy, daddy!” Hikaru pouted which made Hinata laugh. Kageyama felt a small smile creep on his face so he quickly wiped it off. 

“Of course. Let me get a few just for you too,” teased Kageyama. 

Hinata’s cheeks turned a shade of pink which made him pout too. Hikaru chuckled and poked his daddy’s cheek. Kageyama came back with the napkins and set them in the middle of the table. 

“Thanks. Now, lets tuck this into your shirt because I don’t want stains.” Hinata tucked the napkin into Hikaru’s shirt and smiled. “There! All better and now you won’t get yourself dirty!”

Hikaru giggled and nodded his head. “Thank you, daddy!” 

Kageyama thought Hikaru seemed a bit different than earlier. It may be because he was scowling at the kid earlier, but it’s not like he can help it. However, he definitely saw Hinata’s brightness inside Hikaru. At that thought, Kageyama shook his head with a cough. 

_Nope. No time to think about things like that. What is important right now is what happened to Hinata._

Hinata glanced up at Kageyama while he was wiping curry sauce from Hikaru’s mouth. “Is something wrong? It’s okay, well, for you to ask more questions.” He frowned slightly but then immediately smiled; a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Kageyama wanted to tell him there was no need to smile like that but he did need his questions to be answered. It was now or never. If he didn’t ask him right now then there may be a chance that Hinata would leave. 

“What happened Hinata? It was as if you just…disappeared.” Kageyama took another bite of curry before he took a few sips of water. He felt just a bit nervous. 

“It would probably take a long time and I don’t want,” Hinata glanced down at Hikaru and Kageyama got the idea, “so I’m just gonna cut it short and simple.”

“Daddy, what are you gonna cut?” 

Hinata smiled fondly at his son and shook his head. “I’m not gonna cut anything, buddy. Just talking with Kageyama-niisan here.”

Hikaru tilted his head in confusion. “Kageyama-niisan? Isn’t he the same age as you, daddy? He is Uncle Kageyama then!” 

Hinata’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment as did Kageyama. It’s not like he looked that old, right? Just because he played volleyball and trained everyday made him look a bit more mature than he did as a high schooler. Kageyama could see Hinata’s apologetic stare and he shook his head at him. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind what he calls me.”

“Nope! Hikaru, you have to call him Kageyama-niisan, okay?”

Hikaru glanced at Kageyama before he nodded his head. “Okay but because daddy told me to.” Then he went back to eating his curry with Hinata having to wipe his mouth. Hinata turned his attention back to the setter and smiled. 

“A lot of things happened.”

“What do you mean by a lot?”

“I mean I had a girlfriend, we did _that,_ ” Hinata glanced down at his son, “and Hikaru was born.” 

Kageyama raised his eyebrow at the spiker. It was as if Hinata was deliberately leaving something out. But what was it? Was it something Hinata didn’t want to tell him?

“Well, continue on. I’m not letting you leave until I get the whole story from you.”

“Ugh! Fine! Demanding as usual, Kageyama!” Hinata flinched at the setter’s glare before he continued on. “We broke up and I got full custody of Hikaru.”

“And that’s it? That’s what happened for you to suddenly disappear?”

Hinata took another bite from the curry and hurried to wipe his mouth. Then he washed the food down with water and hesitantly shook his head. 

“No, there are other things that happened but I don’t want to talk about it. Not in front of Hikaru. Please,” begged Hinata. 

Kageyama stared into those eyes for a moment, wondering where the light disappeared. It was as if Hinata wasn’t shining anymore. What truly happened for Hinata to become like this? Kageyama wanted to ask more, but he knew it was for the best to wait. 

“Fine. But I better get to hear what happened to you. I was…worried, you know?” Kageyama pushed around the curry and rice together and then took another bite. He was truly worried, wondering if his friend, _partner_ , was alright. 

Then he remembered if Hinata was still playing volleyball or not. By now, he should have heard something about him because who wouldn’t be amazed by his insane quicks and athletic ability despite being short? This was Hinata he was talking about because they were a duo who were always able to work together despite the challenges along the way. 

“Oi, Hinata, do you still play volleyball?”

Hinata’s body went rigid. Kageyama didn’t take that as a good sign. He was about to ask again until Hikaru grabbed for his dad’s attention. 

“Daddy, can I have more?”

“You shouldn’t be asking me that, Hikaru. You gotta ask Kageyama.”

Hikaru looked back at the setter before facing him all the way. “U-Um, Kageyama-niisan, can I have m-more curry?” Hinata raised his eyebrow at his son. “Please?” 

Kageyama simply nodded his head and asked Hinata if he wanted some more as well. The latter turned down the offer as he focused on what he had left. Then the setter grabbed Hikaru’s plate to dish out more curry. Well, at least he had one thing going for him and that was Hikaru liked his cooking. 

He placed the plate back in front of the kid and the latter ate happily. Hinata thanked the setter and so did Hikaru. Kageyama sat back down and continued whatever he had left. It was silent for a while. It wasn’t awkward or anything, but Kageyama felt like he shouldn’t be asking anymore questions in front of Hikaru. 

After they were all done, Kageyama took the dishes, and he told them they could hangout in the living room for now. There wasn’t much to do at his place and all he had was a TV for entertainment. While Hinata and Hikaru were watching a children’s show, Kageyama was washing dishes. 

“Hey, let me help you,” said Hinata who scared Kageyama. 

“Idiot! Don’t scare me like that!” 

Hinata just laughed and patted the setter’s shoulder. “Did you become a scaredy cat while I’ve been gone? Now, scoot over.” He nudged Kageyama over so he could rinse the dishes.

“You should have called me,” Kageyama mumbled to himself. 

Hinata didn’t quite catch it and looked up at him. “What did you say?”

“Nothing. Just focus on rinsing off the soap. Look,” he pointed to a spot with that had a dab of bubbles, “you aren’t rinsing everything off!”

“Alright, alright! Rinsing it off right now!” Hinata quickly rinsed the bubbles off while he snickered to himself. 

The two of them washed the dishes in silence. Nothing was said between or more like they couldn’t say anything. Kageyama wanted answers, but he wasn’t sure if Hinata would give them to him. He was worried for Hinata because he never knew what was going on with him. Kageyama didn’t even know Hinata had a kid until today!

Once they were done washing the dishes, Kageyama told Hinata to leave them on the dish rack to dry. Then they both went back to the living room to see Hikaru sleeping. Kageyama glanced at Hinata, remembering the latter asked him if they could live here. At this point he didn’t know what he wanted to do or say so he just pushed Hinata towards Hikaru. 

“There is a spare bedroom down the hallway. You can use that. After you put Hikaru to sleep, I want to properly talk with you.”

“O-Okay.” Hinata said nothing more as he lifted Hikaru into his arms. Then he grabbed both of their bags and walked to the spare bedroom. 

Kageyama ran his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh. He watched his ex-teammate go to the bedroom before he went back to the kitchen. There was still leftover curry so he packed that up into containers. They would have that for dinner or Hinata could have it for lunch tomorrow. Then Kageyama stopped to think for a moment. 

_What am I doing? Why am I letting them stay here? It’s been years yet…it feels like it was just yesterday since I last saw him._

After he put the curry into the fridge, he sat back down in the living room. He flopped onto his sofa and leaned back. Kageyama closed his eyes for a few seconds, still trying to understand what was going on here. If anything, he was more confused than the second Hinata appeared at his doorstep. 

Why was Hinata here? Did he only come back because he needed a place to stay? Or was it because he was the only person Hinata could turn to? 

Kageyama released a soft groan. There was no use asking these himself because he has Hinata in the flesh. In his apartment, Hinata was here. Even though it seemed like a dream, his friend truly was here. 

When he heard footsteps, he opened his eyes, and sat up straight. Kageyama saw that Hinata changed his clothes but his hair was also wet. It seemed like the latter found the bathroom too, which he didn’t mind. Then he pat the seat next to him and Hinata immediately walked over. The two of them were sitting right next to each other but…what now?

Hinata spoke up first and cleared his throat. “So… What did you want talk about?” He was toying around with the towel on his head, trying to get his hair dry. 

Kageyama sighed softly, he wished he could stop sighing, and stared straight at the TV. This was the time to ask him _everything_ , but he was afraid. What would Hinata’s answers be? He never expected for their friendship to crumble like this because he didn’t expect— it always felt like expectations ran short— Hinata to not keep in contact with him. 

“I’m expecting an answer so don’t you dare try to lie or avoid it,” Kageyama took a deep breath and exhaled, “are you still playing volleyball?”

Hinata mumbled something that Kageyama couldn’t hear. The setter leaned in but Hinata turned away. Kageyama wasn’t having it so he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Hinata close. 

“I told you no avoiding it so say it a bit louder, Hinata!” 

Hinata stared down at Kageyama’s hand before he pushed it away. Then he took a few minutes and looked up at the latter. Kageyama saw hopelessness in his eyes. 

_Why do you look like this, idiot? What happened to you?_

What Hinata said made Kageyama’s heart drop all the way down to the ground. His hands wanted to shake Hinata to tell the truth, however, he could tell the latter was telling him the truth. No. He didn’t want to believe it.

“W-Wait? What did you say?”

“I tore my Achille’s tendon and…it’s permanently damaged. I can’t play volleyball anymore, Kageyama.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama stared hard at Hinata, not wanting to believe what he was saying. How was it possible for Hinata to even do that? He rubbed his temples and released a long sigh. Then he kept eye contact with him, hoping this was all some sort of joke. 

“You’re kidding, right? There is no way you would let this happen! Hinata… Y-You _love_ volleyball!” 

Hinata squirmed under Kageyama’s gaze. He couldn’t help but look away, but the setter shook him. Hinata turned back to his ex-teammate and then smiled sadly. Kageyama pulled away his hands, not wanting to believe that Hinata tore his Achille’s tendon. 

“Well, I can’t play it anymore. That is that.” Hinata stood up but Kageyama grabbed his wrist. The latter held onto it tightly, leaving red marks around Hinata’s wrist. “O-Ow! Oi! You’re hurting me!” 

Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts and released his wrist with an apology. Then he pulled at his own hair in frustration. “How did it happen?” 

Hinata turned his head away when he heard Kageyama’s question. “I… I-I don’t have to tell you how it happened. It’s over and done with so _please_ stop asking me questions.”

Kageyama wondered why Hinata wouldn’t tell him anything. What happened in the past that made Hinata get into this situation? To not be able to play volleyball anymore? Even Kageyama couldn’t imagine that happening to him. 

“I’m tired. I’m going to go to sleep. See you tomorrow morning?” 

Hinata turned back with an even smaller smile. Kageyama wanted to slap away that smile, but it wouldn’t be appropriate at all. The setter groaned to himself before he stood up. Then he patted his ex-teammate’s shoulder as he stood in front of him. 

“Hinata, will you ever tell me what happened to you? Why did you disappear and never contacted me? Even back in Miyagi, I never saw you.”

Hinata froze up when Kageyama mentioned home. “I didn’t have time to go home. Raising a child, remember?” He forced a laugh and Kageyama noticed it right away. Hinata was about to go to the spare bedroom, but Kageyama stopped him again. 

“Are we still friends,” said Kageyama with a bit of hope in his voice. If Hinata didn’t come here because they were still friends, then what? He prepared himself for the worst answer, however, Hinata gave him the answer he wanted. 

“Of course we are. We will always be friends, Kageyama.” Hinata smiled—genuinely this time— so Kageyama smiled back at him. “I’m going to sleep so good night.”

“Right. Good night, Hinata.” 

Kageyama watched his friend go to the spare bedroom, however, he stayed in the living room for a while longer. Hinata just told him that he can’t play volleyball anymore. They can’t play volleyball _together_ anymore. Kageyama looked to see one of his volleyballs on the floor. He reached down and grabbed it. He leaned back as he tossed it into the air. While he was tossing, he thought about Hinata’s kid. 

_How old is that kid anyway? Four years old? Five? Hinata must have had him pretty young then…_

Kageyama cursed out loudly when the ball fell onto his face. It bounced off of him and onto the floor. He rubbed his nose in pain as he thought about how dumb he was just now. Why would he be worried about Hinata having a kid? He remembered him and Hinata were pretty childlike in high school. They would always be challenging each other from races, eating, and who could receive the most balls. 

That’s all changed, though, and Hinata couldn’t play anymore. Kageyama covered his face with a soft groan. Why? Why did have to happen to Hinata of all people? That ball of sunshine that would smile everyday, asked for tons of tosses during practice, and would always stand up against players that were even stronger than him. 

This was the first time Kageyama had ever seen Hinata pinned to the ground. Flightless. Broken. Unable to reach for his dream. Kageyama sighed and stared up at the ceiling, hoping he could find some sort of answer. 

Instead, all he got was nothing. Kageyama decided not to think about this anymore for tonight so he got up, and went to his room. He was about to enter his room when he heard Hinata’s voice. Kageyama tip toed to the spare bedroom and pressed his ear against the door. 

“Daddy, why was Kageyama-niisan yelling at you?”

“He wasn’t yelling at me, Hikaru. Kageyama… He is just worried about me. It has been a long, long time since I last seen him.”

“Why?” Kageyama heard a small yawn, which must have came from Hikaru. 

“I… Adult things. That’s why.” 

“Ehhhh. When will I become an adult?” Kageyama heard Hinata chuckling which made the setter smile. 

“Not until a very long time. Now, get some sleep, buddy. Good night and I love you.” 

“Night and I love you too, daddy.” 

Kageyama waited for a moment until he heard nothing more. It seemed like the two fell asleep so he went to his room. Then he flopped onto his bed with a scowl. Too many things happened tonight that he wasn’t ready or expecting. 

It was supposed to be like any other day, however, it seemed like something else was planned for him. Kageyama forced himself to close his eyes as he thought about Hinata. Then Hikaru appeared as well. What was going to happen now those two were living under his roof?

_I guess I will just have to see how it goes. I just hope… I just hope Hinata doesn’t disappear on me again._

Before he knew it, Kageyama fell asleep. He dreamed of nothing at first, but suddenly, there was a volleyball net before him. Then he heard it. Someone screamed out for a toss so Kageyama tossed the ball.

Orange flashed by him and flew into the air. Kageyama took a good look at the other with a grin on his face to see it was his partner. Hinata pulled his arm back before slamming his palm against the ball and it smacked onto the other side of the court. When Hinata started to fall, Kageyama panicked. He was about to catch him, but it was too late.

Hinata laid on the floor, not moving. Kageyama didn’t know what to do and was about to scream for help until he saw the middle blocker’s legs were gone. They weren’t there as if they were torn off of his body. The setter screamed for help until he heard something beeping in the distance. Everything disappeared in an instant as he woke up from his dream, no, _nightmare._

Kageyama forced himself to open his eyes until he really screamed from a pair of innocent, amber eyes that were right in front of him. He clutched onto his blanket and was about to throw the volleyball that was on his bed. However, he realized it was Hikaru who was grinning at him.

“Daddy, Kageyama-niisan is awake!” Hikaru ran off and Kageyama was glad he was gone. 

The setter placed his hand on top of his chest, feeling how fast his heart was beating. He definitely didn’t need that so early in the morning. Then he checked his phone to see it was was only a little past nine o’clock. He rubbed his face with his hand as he thought about his nightmare. 

_What was that? What the heck was I dreaming about? Hinata without any legs? Was it because of what Hinata told me last night?_

Kageyama hoped he won’t have another nightmare tonight because that would affect his sleep which would affect his performance in practice. Luckily, there wasn’t practice today, but he remembered his promise with Nishinoya. Then he glanced at his door, wondering if Hinata wanted to go along with them too. 

He decided to ask Hinata later because his head was being filled with the thoughts of food. The reason why was because he could smell pancakes! He quickly washed up and used the bathroom before he changed his clothes. Then he walked out of his room to see Hinata in the kitchen and Hikaru sitting at the dining table. 

“Daddy, is breakfast ready yet?”

“Not yet, buddy. Just a few more minutes, okay?”

“Okay! I can’t wait to eat daddy’s pancakes,” Hikaru sang as he swung his tiny legs under the table. 

Kageyama stepped a little further in to see Hinata was the one making pancakes and did they smell amazing. He licked his lips, but composed himself before greeting the two. Even though he was hungry, greetings were always important!

“Good morning, Hinata and Hikaru. I hope the two of you slept well.”

Hinata jumped, not realizing Kageyama was standing behind him. It made Kageyama laugh, something he has not done for a long time, especially in the morning. Hinata frowned at the setter and carefully smacked him on his arm. It seemed like Hinata was still scared of hitting Kageyama ever since he served the ball to the back of his head. 

“Don’t scare me like that! What if I burnt myself or you?! Also good morning!”

Kageyama smirked and shook his head. “Well, it didn’t happen, right? Also,” he peered over Hinata’s shoulders to see he made eggs and sausage as well, “it smells delicious.” 

The close proximity made Hinata’s cheeks turn red and up to the tip of his ears. Kageyama raised his eyebrow at that, but decided to not ask about it. Instead, he went to start the coffee machine. However, his was surprised to see it was already brewed. Kageyama looked back at his friend before he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Thank you for making breakfast,” said Kageyama as he passed by Hinata to sit at the dining table. It seemed like the latter already set the table too. Everything, surprisingly, was ready so they just had to wait for the food to be done.

“Kageyama-niisan, how do you know my daddy?”

“Hikaru, what do you say first?” 

Hikaru pouted at his dad and then turned back to Kageyama. “Good morning! Now! How do you know my daddy?!”

Hinata released a sigh at how excited his son was so early in the morning. He flipped the last pancake and then brought all of the food over. “Sorry, Kageyama, Hikaru doesn’t usually warm to people so quickly. It seems like he likes you, though.” 

“It’s fine. I’m glad that Hikaru doesn’t dislike me.” Kageyama turned to Hikaru as he sipped at his coffee. “I knew your dad since the first time I played against him.” 

“Eh? Really! How did you become friends?”

“We went to the same high school and played together on the same team. We became,” he glanced over at Hinata who was putting food onto Hikaru’s plate, “ _partners_ and friends.”

Hinata obviously turned red again which amused Kageyama a bit. Then the latter started to put food on his plate too and got up to grab the syrup. He poured some over Hikaru’s first, which the child said thanked for, and then he did Hinata’s pancakes. 

“T-Thank you. You became kinder since the last time I remembered,” teased Hinata.

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he poured syrup over his own pancakes. Then he sliced into them and took a big bite. He hummed at how good they tasted before eating the sausages and eggs. He swallowed everything in his mouth and spoke up. 

“It comes with age. I guess you learned how to cook?”

“Yep! Dafdy lear hof to coo jus fa ma, righ?” Hikaru turned to Hinata with a grin that was full of food. Hinata frowned slightly and wiped at his son’s mouth. 

“Buddy, please don’t talk with a full mouth.” Then Hikaru continued eating, but made a promise with his dad to not talk with food in his mouth again. 

It was still a bit weird to see Hinata like this. Kageyama never imaged Hinata having a kid, especially at such a young age. Even though he did think like this, he was glad to see Hinata was raising his son well. He was just happy to see Hinata and Hikaru together as father and son. 

Then he remembered his promise with Nishinoya and wiped his own mouth too. Kageyama cleared his throat, which caught Hinata and Hikaru’s attention. He glanced between the two of them and was about to talk until his phone started ringing. Kageyama excused himself and went to check to see who was calling him. He checked the caller id to see it was Nishinoya. He answered it right away, wondering what he wanted. 

“Hello? Nishinoya-san?”

_“Ohh! Kageyama! We were wondering if you wanted to drop by the gym in a few hours? Everyone wants to play a match together before going to dinner.”_

Kageyama looked over to the door and thought about Hinata and Hikaru. He bit his lips, wondering if this would be a good idea. He thought about it for a moment and nodded his head. This would be good for _all_ of them to get together again. It has been years and he was sure they would like to see Hinata too. 

“Sure. But is it okay if I bring someone along with me too?”

_“That’s fine! Make sure they can volleyball too!”_

_Well, he_ can’t _volleyball anymore so I don’t know how you guys will be able to handle that. I just hope things don’t go badly._

“Alright. See you in a few hours.”

_“Bye bye!”_

Kageyama hung up and then walked back to the dining room. He sat back down and continued eating his food. While he was eating, he watched Hikaru and Hinata interacting with each other. He could tell Hinata really doted on Hikaru and the latter wasn’t a bad child. It seemed like Hinata truly raised him well. 

After breakfast was finished, Hikaru ran off to go watch TV while Hinata and Kageyama washed the dishes. Kageyama didn’t know how to bring up the meeting so he decided to just go for it. Sooner or later, all of them were going to have to meet. He placed the last dish into the drying rack, but he didn’t move away from Hinata. 

Hinata raised his eyebrow at the setter, questioning what was going on with him. Even though they confirmed they were friends again, their friendship was still pretty rocky. If anything, the boat could tip over and there friendship could be gone. Hinata smiled and nudged his friend on the side. 

“If you have anything to tell me then say it! Sheesh! Don’t keep it all to yourself.”

Kageyama nodded his head and opened his mouth to say the words. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, Hikaru as well, to the gym. Nishinoya and everyone else are going to be there in a few hours and wanted to have a match.”

“…Who do you mean by everyone else?” Hinata was staring down at the empty sink and Kageyama knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

“U-Um… Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, and mostly everyone whom we played with in our first year.” 

“Oh…” Hinata stopped to think for a moment. Kageyama hoped he would say yes because he knew the latter wanted to see them too. It’s been years and…they needed to see everyone together. 

“Okay.”

“W-What?” Kageyama was surprised by his answer. 

Hinata sighed and rolled his eyes as he dried off his hands. “I said okay. Let me gather some things for Hikaru and I. I also need to stop by the convenience store to buy snacks for Hikaru if were are going to be there for a while.” 

Kageyama nodded his head as he watched Hinata step away. However, he saw something on the side of his friend’s face and reached over to wipe it away. His finger brushed against Hinata’s cheek as it wiped away some bubbles. Hinata backed away with his arms up and a tint of red to his cheeks. 

_What’s with him? It’s not like I’m doing anything weird._

Kageyama shook his head and rinsed his finger under the faucet. Whatever. Kageyama always thought Hinata was a bit weird…a good weird at least. 

“You had something on your face.” 

“O-Oh! Th-Thanks!” 

Hinata scrammed off while Kageyama just stood there incredulous of what happened. Well, all he could hope for was that today would go better than just okay. He went to his room to get ready, but all he could think about was how soft Hinata’s cheek was. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for third chapter!!! Thank you for all of the comments and reading this fic! So happy~


End file.
